Total Drama Obsession
by truebluefangirl
Summary: Are YOU obsessed with Total Drama? Find out here! Previously titled You Know You're Obsessed With Total Drama When...
1. Chapter 1

**You know you're obsessed with Total Drama when...**

You've asked for a Princess Beth Doll on your wish list to Santa.

Whenever you hear Lady Gaga's _Alejandro_ you immediately think of Alejandro from TDWT.

You ask people to pick a number between 1 and 10 and the number is always 9.

You ask someone to guess what color you're thinking of and the color is always burnt sienna.

You're on a plane that's taking off and you start humming/singing _Come Fly With Us_.

You constantly refer to yourself in the third person.

Someone asks you who your favorite band is and you immediately say The Drama Brothers.

You've ever written a full season elimination prediction.

You know how to correctly spell "Ezekiel."

You've ever had a Total Drama related dream.

You compare couples in love/hate relationships to DxC and/or HxA.

You've cried about something (happy or sad) that happened on the show.

Someone asks you what your favorite talk show is and you immediately reply TDA/TDWT Aftermath.

* * *

**That's it for now! Sorry it's so short, but the next one WILL be longer! And tell me which ones related to you and send me in some more for the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You know you're obsessed with Total Drama when...**

You're not on a side in a debate and instead of saying you're on Team Switzerland you say you're on Team Eva.

Someone asks what your favourite candy is and you immediately answer Yum Yum Happy Go Time Fish.

You try to get people to do whatever you say by telling them you are/were a CIT.

Someone asks you what you want to be and you reply by singing the Total Drama theme song.

You quote Noah's comments when trying to be sarcastic.

You try REALLY hard to make your voice like Heather when you sing Lady Gaga's _Alejandro_.

You mark the days new episodes are set to air on your calendar.

You've dressed as one or more of the characters for Halloween.

You name random objects and/or animals after you crush/boyfriend/girlfriend/etc.

You went to summer camp because it looked like so much fun on the show.

Getting up in the morning you have the song _Wake Up_ stuck in your head.

You are feeling guilty because so many of these apply to you.

You pretend you are making confessionals when looking in the mirror.

You celebrated Trent Day. (September 9 2009)

You refuse to eat coconuts in honor of Mr. Coconut.

You've called someone you hate Heather/Alejandro. **Mitchie-Monster**

You believe that the characters are real. **Mitchie-Monster**

You get pissed off when there's too much drama, even when that's the point of the show. (*cough* TDWT. *cough*) **Mitchie-Monster**

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading and please remember to review and SEND SOME OF THESE IN FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS! Once again thanks and peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**You know you're obsessed with Total Drama when...**

Every April 1st, you celebrate Cody's birthday.

The Total Drama Aftermath show has inspired you to want to become a talk show host.

You've written a love or hate letter to one of the characters.

You've written a song or poem about the show.

You've developed a fear of wooley beavers after watching the Boney Island episode.

You've seen all the episodes on Youtube. **hawkfire111**

Someone insults your favorite character, and you feel like punching them in rage. **hawkfire111**

You compare yourself with a Total Drama character. **ZimBotMagoMaster**

You scream at the T.V. to give your favorite characters more screen time. **WordWarrior192**

You try your best to be like them. **Miss Snicket McGidgette**

You give them theme songs. **Miss Snicket McGidgette**

You sing all of the TDWT songs in the shower. **Miss Snicket McGidgette**

You watch all the episodes online. **Miss Snicket McGidgette**

You constanly draw yourself with a certain character. **Miss Snicket McGidgette**

You listen to Paparazzi or Alejandro you instantly think of Sierra and Alejandro. **Miss Snicket McGidgette**

You know Trent's favorite song. (She Will Be Loved) **SpazzyIzzy**

You own a stuffed emu named Jerry in honor of Cody. **SpazzyIzzy**

You now have a BFFFL. **SpazzyIzzy**

You constantly throw the mike at guys "kiwis" when you are trying to interview them. **SpazzyIzzy**

You've always dreamed of being a new character on the show. **SpazzyIzzy**

You've used one or more of the contestants names for a project or assignment in school. **SpazzyIzzy**

You go to school dressed like one of them and act like them all day. And when someone ask you what you are doing, you respond to them like the character would. **SpazzyIzzy**

You want Chris to give you the million. **PurpleBandit3000**

You make up new meanings for BFF. **PurpleBandit3000**

You'd be on the show if it weren't for Heather. **PurpleBandit3000**

Someone gives you a chocolate coin and you say "Forget this! I want a chocolate CHRIS!"**BeyondYourWildestDreams**

* * *

**Thank you to all who have read, reviewed, and sent in some of your own! Don't forget to send some more in for the most obsessive chapter yet, of TOTAL DRAMA OBSESSION!**


	4. Chapter 4

**You know you're obsessed with Total Drama when...**

You never want to play Truth or Dare anymore, only Truth or Hammer/Anvil/Electrocution/Tractor Trailer.

You scream with excitement whenever you see your favorite character for the first time on a new season of the show.

You pretend empty pizza boxes are laptops.

You want Sierra to be your minister when you get married.

One of the songs from the show is/was your ringtone.

You've entered the "TOTAL DRAMA CONTEST-Are You The Biggest Fan?" contest on Youtube.

You've entered the Total Drama Doppelganger contest. **neko-naito**

Your background on your phone is a wallpaper of different Noah pictures. **neko-naito**

Your favorite character gets voted off you scream "NNNNNOOOOOOO!" then start ranting to anyone around how they should have voted off Heather or someone. **WordWarrior192**

You've decided to name your kids Angus and Vampyra in honour of Gwen's lizards. **KTDLover  
**  
You dedicate yourself to making witty comments in honour of Noah. **KTDLover**

You freaking love technology now more than before in honour of Cody. **KTDLover**

You've yelled out, "Freaking move it!" to anything in your way in honour of Heather. **KTDLover**

When ever someone brings up Total Drama in a conversation, you squeal like a fangirl/boy. **SpazzyIzzy**

You wish they made Total Drama dolls. **SpazzyIzzy**

Your parents beg for you to shut up whenever you talk about Total Drama information. **SpazzyIzzy**

Your parents know all the contestants names 'cause you've talked about them so much. **SpazzyIzzy**

You and your parents sit down every Monday night and watch TDWT. **SpazzyIzzy**

You bet other fan members on who will get booted off the next episode. **SpazzyIzzy**

You yell/scream at the T.V. whenever a couple you hate gets together. Or when a couple you love breaks up. **SpazzyIzzy**

You constantly ask people where Tyler is and ask if they are Tyler. **SpazzyIzzy**

You scream at the T.V. "YES! THAT IS TYLER!" whenever Lindsay ask Tyler if he is Tyler. **SpazzyIzzy**

You threaten people you will call Micheal, your lawyer from Fleckman, Fleckman, Cohen and Grouse, and will sue them for all they own. **SpazzyIzzy**

You want to own Noah's unicorn. **SpazzyIzzy**

You cry/get sad whenever your favorite character gets voted off. **SpazzyIzzy**

You have a fangirl/boy moment when someone you see looks like a Total Drama character. **SpazzyIzzy**

Alejandro and Heather were denying there atraction for each other, and you chanted at the TV "KISS ALREADY!" **hawkfire111**

You felt like killing yourself/screamed with joy (depending on which person you prefer Duncan with) when Duncan and Gwen made out. **hawkfire111**

**

* * *

**

**Wow! A lot of people have been sending these in! But we need even MORE if we want to keep this thing going! SO SEND YOUR IDEAS IN NOW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**You know you're obsessed with Total Drama when...**

You've done a "cover" of one of the songs from the show.

You've entered and/or hosted a Total Drama Camp on Youtube.

You've made a parody of one of the songs from the show.

You've named one of your teams in gym class after one of the teams from the show.

You've tried to recreate and compete in one of the show's challenges with your friends.

You go shopping and you see clothes that are/look like one of the character's outfits. **ZimBotMagoMaster**

You draw/write fics about your favourite/least favourite couple/character. **ZimBotMagoMaster**

You watch Youtube videos with your favorite character all the time.** EvanescenceAngel**

You make up new couples contantly. **KTDLover**

You now play with your dog by throwing an imaginary ball. **KTDLover**

You do something stupid and, you call it a "Lindsay moment". **James95**

You are in a clumsy mindset and you refer this as a "Bridgette/Tyler moment". **James95**

You have a pen and notebook ready in case they have the recipe for DJ's momma's spice. **James95**

You got fed up with TDWT after they let Heather win and when the creators put all the good people on Team Victory. **James95**

You scream every time Star Wars or Lord of the Rings is on that they took scenes from TDWT. **James95**

You found a snail and named it LeShawna Jr. **NeverGoesToSleep**

People are talking about random trivia they found out about someone via facebook and you reply calling them "stalkerlicious". **VivaLaBoheme1995**

You and your best friend have fought over whether DxG or DxC is better. **VivaLaBoheme1995**

You start talking like your favorite character. **thecliquefan11**

You literally sent money to Teletoon so that your favorite fandom couple can exist whether you succeed or not. **WordWarrior192****

* * *

**

**Keep sending in all those obsession confessions! And stay tuned for the most dramatically obsessive chapter yet, of TOTAL DRAMA OBSESSION!**


	6. Chapter 6

**You know you're obsessed with Total Drama when...**

You bought an Emile-Claire Barlow CD just because she voices Courtney.

You became a CIT at a summer camp because you wanted to see if it would be as great as Courtney keeps saying it is.

You got a mohawk so you could look more like Duncan.

The TDWT episode about Area 51 made you believe in aliens.

Your screen saver and/or wallpaper on your computer has something to do with Total Drama.

You're a boy and you wear your hair in a ponytail because of Alejandro. **EvanescenceAngel**

You've made a run on story with a friend about it. **EvanescenceAngel**

You said that you want to rip off a certain character's head. **EvanescenceAngel**

You're taking anger managment classes because you want to be like Eva. **EvanescenceAngel**

You call your smaller friend "Little Buddy". **EvanescenceAngel**

You dyed your hair teal and black because of Gwen. **EvanescenceAngel**

You constantly quote them, and know who it is you quoted. **hawkfire111**

You check total drama wikipedia 2 times a week for updates on your favorite characters. **hawkfire111**

You know the names of at least two of their voice actors. **hawkfire111**

You have subscribed to Christian Potenza's youtube account. **hawkfire111**

You wonder what making out with a pole feels like. **PurpleBandit3000**

You think there should be a team called Team Noah is Really Really Really Really Hot. **PurpleBandit3000**

You want to debate over who is eviler: Alejandro or Heather for debate class cause you know that you'd get an A. **PurpleBandit3000**

You've made your own parody and start calling the person you hate Heather.** CodyOnTheBounce**

You randomly start a Total Drama story when PM'ing someone. **KTDLover**

You imagine yourself being paired up with one of the characters. **KTDLover**

You like like one of the characters. **the dragon 1000**

You've watched every episode 15 times. **the dragon 1000**

You constantly sing the songs in your head or out loud. **the dragon 1000**

You favorite 10 or more total drama fics. **the dragon 1000**

You don't do your homework so you can see if people updated any of those 10 total drama fics. **the dragon 1000**

You go online to watch episodes that haven't aired. **the dragon 1000**

You read this fanfic. **the dragon 1000**

You actually called the 1-800-555-5555 number on the Aftermath show to give them money but screamed when you found out the number wasn't working. **XoXoPurpleKittyXoXo**

* * *

Don't forget to send in more of those awesome obsession confessions! See you next time on TOTAL DRAMA OBSESSION!


End file.
